A Two Sided BLDE
by Camcake
Summary: What happens when you graduate from Beacon? Find out as you follow Team BLDE(blade) through and epic adventure which takes the team back to their roots at Beacon. Lots of twists and references throughout the story. Rated T for language and Humor because I wanna think I'm funny.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers, this is my first fanfic ever and by no means am I an excellent writer so please don't kill me in the responses (or real life or fake life); however, I do respect criticism and feedback as well as any fun or nice comments. I hope I'm not ripping off anyone's ideas and I've only read on other RWBY fanfic before. I hope to not have many grammatical mistakes but feel free to point them out if you're feeling grammar Nazi-ish today. (Except for that last comment I know Nazi-ish isn't a word.) Please enjoy. **

"Sheesh, 42,000 foot drop without a parachute, you are gonna end up with some serious arthritis dude," said Vick reading his scroll.

"Really, only 42,000? That's half my record. Anyways, what's the mission this time?" asked Boot.

"I'm tired of reading stories Boot, and it's passed your bedtime," responded Vick, going back to his scroll.

"Hey Hap, what's the mission?" Boot asked.

"Why don't you ask Em?" replied Hap.

Emily quickly responded with, "Don't even bother. How do manage to get through Beacon without ever reading any of the mission assignments?"

"Ugh fine, you guys won't help your own poor leader," said Boot, as the team continued to read their scrolls.

After deciding to not ask again, Boot finally opened his scroll to find the mission waiting to be read. _Search and Rescue_ _Mission Brief from Principle Ozpin: Boot Leader of Team BLDE. You, Vick Loise, Don Happy, and Emily Razor are to fly deep into the Forever Fall Forest and locate three of my student teams who have been stranded and wounded. Boot, you will be recon and providing a good LZ for the airship after a SOLAR jump at 42,000ft. After you and Team BLDE find the Teams, you will then escort them back to the airship and return them to Beacon for healing and debriefing. –O _

_Jeez, three whole teams, why so many?_ thought Boot.

"Alright, were over the DZ!" screamed the pilot as the cargo doors of the airship slowly opened allowing the hiss of the wind in.

"Time to fly Boot," said Vick, handing Boot a heated coat for his chilly decent. Boot took it and walked to the back of the airship. "I'll launch the flare when I find a good LZ," Boot said as he approached the edge of the door. "See you on the flip si-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiide," was all the rest of Team BLDE managed to hear as they watched their leader trip and fall out of the airship.

_Well that was slightly less graceful than intended_ thought Boot as the ground was getting closer, the longer he fell. He noticed his body temperature was decreasing as well as his altitude, so he turn up the heat in his thermal coat and prepared for his landing. _Ok, extend body to increase drag, check altimeter, wait for it, and now! _As Boot reached the top of the red petal trees, he flipped forward where his feet were facing the ground, bent his knees, and fired shotgun blasts from his combat boots, he named Sole Caliber and Sole Survivor, multiple times to where it slowed his fall to the sped of a sprint.

As he hit the ground, he rolled and took off sprinting towards a clearing he saw on his decent. After he made it to the clearing, he popped his flare, and noticed he was warm and took off his jacket. He was now only wearing a orange sweatshirt with one of the sleeves ripped off and the other sleeve folded up to the shoulder, held in place with a piece of white cloth with a red cross on it. He was also wearing dark green cargo pants with many pockets for medical supplies, his lucky medic cap, his medicinal satchel, and, of course, Sole Caliber and Sole Survivor. After Boot saw the airship approaching, he sent a message to the rest of Team BLDE that they should spread out and look for survivors. And then he sprinted off.

**I plan on adding many more chapters, so before you decide to not read it, why don't you check out the next few chapters before you think about throwing the story away.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt. 2

As the airship landed, Hap decided that he would guard the airship till they came back with the teams. He checked his equipment, which were his long sleeve shirt covered by and almost glowing white breastplate with his insignia of a yellow happy face that turn into a frowning face, his jeans with his dark blue shin and knee guards, and his trusty scimitars, Thea and Tyre. He then decided to talk with the pilot, "So, what's your name?" The pilot took off her helmet, "I'm Cire Vam."

"How long have you been flying?"

"About ten years, but I've only been on about 30 combat drops though."

"Yea well this is BLDE's third mission since graduating from Beacon. But you're a really good flyer," Happy's voice then got deeper and he began to twitch a little, "_except for that crappy landing_."

"That was a great landing! I doubt you could've done any better!"

"Sorry, that was my bipolar disorder talking, so disregard any really mean or insulting things I say about you."

"Oh kay then," Cire said as she turned back towards her airship console.

_Nice going Hap, well so much for a conversation. Now what am I gonna do? _Hap started to whistle a tune as he heard a large explosion and a large cloud of smoke billow from the flames. "I'm gonna go and check that out, can you watch the airship?" said Hap. Cire nodded and Hap ran off and shouted back to Cire, "Don't die! Be back soon!"

Elsewhere in the forest 

"Man I hope Hap didn't blow up the airship again," said Vick watching the billowing cloud of smoke. "He blew up an airship before?" a mysterious shadow said surprising Vick. The figure was wearing a red cap, a red jacket, a white tee shirt with six silver streaks in a V formation, and a pair of jeans and sneakers.

"Jeez, Em you scared the crap outta me, don't do that," Vick said. He and Emily went running toward the explosion. Vick's brown trench coat, and black jean flowed as he hit the wind.

"How is it that the stealthiest member of our group can easily be snuck up on _and_ is the loudest most talkative person I know?" Emily said following him.

"_How is it that the stealthiest member of our group can easily be snuck up on and is the loudest most talkative person I know_," Vick said in the exact same voice that Emily used.

"Why must you have the most annoying semblance in the world? And when did Hap blow up an airship?!"

"Did I say he blew up an airship? No he never-" His sentence cut short by an overturned oil train cart lying below a train rail. The oil cart had a large plume of flames emitting from a large hole in its side. "Well, at least we know it's not the airship," Vick announced.

"Shh!"

"Huh? Why-"

"Shut up! Do you hear that?"

"Does it sound like gnawing hunger?"

"Beowolves," Emily then pulled out two sets of three dagger-like blades from her thigh sheathes, and assembled them on her fore arm. "Vick! Behind you!"

Vick then pulled out a ring with a bladed edge, spun around and sliced the head off the oncoming beowolf. "I could've taken him." Beowolves howled at the loss of their comrade, but another loud explosion occurred down the tracks followed by another plume of smoke causing the beowolves to run to the explosion. "Okay, let's follow the carnage," said Vick running down the tracks with.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm excited to see how this chapter is, so please give me any suggestions to improve at all. I need them.**

Chpt. 3

_Dang that second explosion was close_, thought Boot running towards the area of the second explosion. He then heard the sound of gunshots along with a loud roar of an ursa. _Great and I'm running toward a fight._ As the gunshot got closer he could hear people talking to each other.

"We have to stand our ground here, we can't keep moving them."

"There are too many of them."

"Just fight!"

As Boot entered the clearing, he noticed a boy with blonde hair with a sword and shield and a girl in a white dress with a rapier fighting off several beowolves. They were protecting what appeared to be a large group of unconscious bodies. Then on top of a rock he saw a girl with long blonde hair firing off shots from her gauntlets. She said, "We just have to wait for search and rescue to show up!" _Wait a second, I know that voice._ "YANG?!" Boot shouted. Yang turned around and look at the person who called her name, "Boot, is that you?" As soon as she turned around, an ursa rose and struck her upside the head, knocking her unconscious.

Boot then fired a blast from his boots, and propelled himself into the battle by landing on the ursa's face and fired another blast as he back flipped off the creature. Another beowolf jumped at him from behind. He ducked under its grasp, and as it went over him, fired a blast which fired his knee straight up into the beowolf's chest, launching the beowolf into the air. He then heard the girl in the dress shout, "Jaune! Look out!" The blonde haired kid, Jaune, turned around just in time to notice another ursa about to strike him, when the ursa fell next to him, three circular blades protruding from its back.

Vick then emerged from the forest brush, "Ya miss me?"

"More killing, less talking Vick!" said Boot, kicking another beowolf in its face. Emily charged out of forest, slicing Grimm as she ran out. She sliced one beowolf into the oncoming shotgun blast from Boot, knocking its head into the air hitting another beowolf. As the battle raged on, Boot thought he heard screaming.

_Oh no. Not Hap._ "Everyone duck!" As the five conscious people ducked, loud screaming was coming closer and closer. Then Happy appeared from the forest with his duel scimitars, and slid in on his knees rotated his blades, and fired off hundreds of bullets all around him. All of the nearby Grimm dropped dead, and Happy shouted, "_MY NAME IS DON C. HAPPY, AND I HATE GRIMM!"_

"Jeez Hap, a tad but overkill dontcha think?" exclaimed Vick

"Are they gone?" asked Jaune

"They should be, for now," said Emily.

"Just who are you people anyway?" asked the girl in the white dress.

"We're team BLDE, like the edge of a knife kinda blade," responded Vick, "We're the rescue team."

"Speaking of, Emily call the airship over here and message Ozpin saying we've found the students mostly intact, but there is a derailed train here," Boot commanded walking towards the unconscious students, "how long have they been unconscious?"

"We don't' know," said Jaune as Boot pulled out his medical bag and started bandaging the unconscious hunters in training, "as soon as we woke up, we couldn't remember anything, and started to carry them along, but then we were attacked, and that's when members of the group kept getting knocked out, so we had to fight, and… and… I just don't remember. There was a fight with a guy, then some sort of beam and… that's all I remember."

The airship flew overhead and started to land in the clearing. Boot said, "Vick, Hap, Em, get some stretchers and help me secure these people in the airship. You two, uh…"

"I'm Weiss," said the girl in white.

"Jaune," said Jaune.

"If you two wanna help you can, if not get in the back of the airship." Both of them started to load their friends on to stretchers and push them into the airship.

As soon as everyone was on the airship, the pilot took off, heading to Beacon.

Breaking the silence, Jaune asked, "Who are you guys anyway?"

"Like I said, we're search and rescue team BLDE, and I'm their almost fearless, almost leader Vick Loise."

"I'm Emily Razor."

"Don Happy, at your service. Sorry I kinda went ballistic earlier it's my bipolar disorder."

"And I'm Boot Xi-" Weiss cut him off before he could finish, "You're the one who shouted Yang's name! How do you know her?"

"Well, I'm Boot Xiao Long, Yang's older brother."

**What will happen next? Is Boot who he says he is? Am I funny? Tell me I'm funny.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt. 4

"Yang has a brother?!"

"You have sister?" cried the rest of BLDE.

"Yes. We both grew up together, but since I'm older I graduated before she even got into combat school."

"What about Ruby," asked Jaune.

"Baby Ruby. Wow it's been forever since I've seen her. I guess she's two years away or something from Beacon, but I'm sure she'll make it, she's really good with that scythe Qrow gave her, I wonder how she's doing?"

"Why don't you ask her?" said Jaune

"What do you mean?

"The girl in the red combat skirt _is_ Ruby."

"WHAT THE HELL IS RUBY DOING AT BEACON!?"

"She was accepted after she kicked some Torchwick guy's ass along with several other goons."

"Is she really that good?"

"You should see her; she's even the leader of team RWBY."

"Leader, really? Who's in RWBY?"

Weiss said, "Ruby, Me, Blake who is the one with the bow, and Yang."

The pilot then said over her radio, "We are now landing in Beacon, so if you want to disembark with your friends, now is a good time to do so."

As the cargo bay door opened a team of medical personnel started rolling the stretchers to the medical wings along with Jaune and Weiss.

"Well at least they're not dead," exclaim Emily.

"Thanks for lightening the mood Em," said Vick, "no really brightens up the place."

"She is right," Boot said, "This could've been far worse had we not gotten there in time." After the awkward silence, Boot felt like he should at least see if Yang is awake yet. "Hey I'm gonna go and see if they need any extra hands in the infirmary. Send me a message if you need me." He then jogged of towards the medical wing. _Yang _and _Ruby at Beacon, this is gonna be weird._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chpt. 5**

As he entered the infirmary, he could already see several of the students starting to awake. He walked to the nearest doctor and asked, "Where can I find Yang Xiao Long?"

The doctor turned around revealing his completely bald head and face, and it was as if you could tell he was totally devoid of any hair on his body. "Why hello there sport-" he stuttered in his English accent and cleaned his monocle, "Boot, is that you? Why, I say, it has been quite some time, young lad, hasn't it?"

"Too long," Boot muttered under his breath, "Professor Pickle, I haven't seen you since graduation."

"I suppose you've become a full doctor now, correct?"

"Actually I'm a combat medic."

"Oh poppycock," exclaimed Prof. Pickle.

"Poppy what?"

"You should have been a doctor, your healing is much better than fighting."

"Thanks professor. Can you just take me to Yang?"

"Fine, right this way." The professor lead him to a room surrounded by curtains. There was a white stretcher in the middle of the room with Yang on top of it with an IV in her wrists, right above her gauntlet. "Here you are, and come and visit me later if you get the chance lad."

"Will do," lied Boot as he walked toward the edge of the bed. The professor left and Boot whispered to Yang, "Jeez Yang, what happened?" He then put his hand on her shoulder and concentrated. An orange glow similar to a flickering flame spread from Yang's shoulder down the rest of her body. Eventually, the glow faded and Boot let go physically exhausted. He peered over her face, _hmm, still unconscious?_ Then Yang's eyes shot open, and she immediately she sat up and punched Boot square in the jaw.

"Ow, what was that for!?"

"Firstly, for getting me knocked out, secondly, endangering the teams, and thirdly, for not saying goodbye last year!"

"I'm sorry, sorry, and really sorry."

"Where the hell have you been for the past year, asshole?"

"Missions, I'm a hunter now."

"Congradu-freaking-lations," Yang was now shouting, "but that doesn't mean you turn your back on family!"

"Well I had to. I had to go silent for a while, and there was nothing I could do," he paused, "but now I'm back. I swear."

"I swear, I will beat your ass into a pulp if you lie to me," Yang yelled as she stormed out of the room.

Boot sat on the bed. "Nice seeing you, too, sis," he said as he stood up and ran after her.

**Why is Yang mad at Boot? What will our hero do next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chpt. 6**

"Since when did Boot have a sister," said Vick as he, Happy, and Emily were walking around Beacon campus, "I mean, how is he so ugly and she so… not?"

Happy replied, "If Boot were here, he'd kick your ass all the way down to Vale."

"But he's not," he replied with a smirk.

"And we are," replied Happy, and the smirk instantly flew of his face.

"You wouldn't."

"Not unless I need something."

"You are a cold bastard, you sure this isn't crazy you?"

"Positive. Now where should we go?"

"I'm going to go to the weapons room to sharpen my blades," said Emily, and then walked off.

"Now where we gonna go," said Vick.

"Follow me," Happy said walking with Vick.

Beacon Training Grounds

"Ugh why are we at the training grounds," wined Vick

"We're here to prevent you from being drop kicked on Vale."

"How are we- Hap, what are you-" Happy picked up Vick mid-sentence and threw him into a boxing cage.

"Okay I see where you're going with this. Put up yer dukes." BAM! Happy hit him right in his cheek, Vick's head snapped around, and he hit the cage.

"Alright now you asked for it, Hap," as Happy came at him with another right hook, but Vick moved his head in time to strike Happy with his left jab and a right hook. Happy blocked the right hook, swept his leg under Vick tripping him, he jumped up into the air, yelled, and prepared to deliver a pile driver right into Vick's chest.

Library

Emily had just finish sharpening and polishing her blades and needed something to do, so she decided to see if there were any new books in the library. She found a book with an interesting cover, walked over to a table, and started reading.

About a half-hour later, a girl she didn't even notice, walked up to her, and said, "I believe there's a phrase, don't judge a book by its cover." She was dress in all black and white, and had a bow on her head. She also had a bandage wrapped around her head, and her arm was in a sling.

"Well then what are covers for besides judging?" replied Emily, "Weren't you one of the girls we saved?"

"You're a part of the rescue team that saved us?"

"I believe there's a phrase, don't judge a book by its cover, and yes, I'm Emily Razor," she said shaking Blake's hand, "You must be Blake."

"Blake Belladonna, yes. How did you know?"

"Weiss told us while you were unconscious."

"Oh, ok then." There was a long pause. "Did you say your name Emily Razor, as in the Razor Metals Co.?"

"Yes actually, my brother took over the company after our parents died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, plus it's been at least 6 years since the accident. I guess without the accident I never would've become a huntress. Ever since they died, I've always been obsessed with reading and helping others. I guess that's also why I'm on the search and rescue team," and after a pause, "have you read Tale of Two Souls?"

"Yes actually it's one of my favorite books…"

Dormitories

"Yang, come on, just let me talk to you," cried Boot as he rushed down the hallway after Yang.

"You had all of last year to do that," Yang shouted back starting to pick up her pace.

"Come on Yang, we're family," shouted Boot at a sprint, running through the dormitories.

Yang reached her dorm and yelled, "Then why don't you act like it," and slammed the door as Boot got close.

"Dammit Yang, if only I could tell you why I was really gone," he whispered under his breath as he slumped against the door. _Welcome back to Beacon, great reunion._

Boot then receive a message on his scroll, _Gather your team and meet me in my office. –O_

He stood up, _great now I gotta find my team. It seems like year one all over again. Now let's go check the most obvious places, _and he ran off to the library.

Library

After Emily and Blake talked about their favorite books and Blake left, Emily got another 15 minutes of reading in before Boot walked in.

"Hey Em, how's it going?"

"Fine, I got to read a little and I talked to the Blake girl from RWBY."

"How is she?"

"Quiet and likes to read, so I like her."

"Sounds completely unlike Yang, so she must hate her."

"Are you okay, you seem… sad?"

"I'm fine. Do you know where Vick and Hap are? Professor Ozpin wants to see us."

"Don't know, have you checked the training grounds?"

"Not yet, care to join me?"

She put down her book, and stood up.

Training Grounds

As they entered the grounds, there was a large crowd of shouting students gathered around the cage. Many were watching in awe, while others were shouting at the top of their lungs, and some even were exchanging lien over the fight. In the ring where Vick and Happy circling each other, Vick had a black eye and a big bruise on his cheek and Happy had a bloody nose and a cut on his chin.

"Oh great not again," said Boot, "come on let's stop this before they kill each other," and they started making their way through the crowd.

"_I am going to kill you!" _Happy shout, the rage evident in his voice.

"_I am going to kill you!" _Vick said in the exact same voice.

Happy charged at Vick, and Vick readied himself for the blow. Before anyone could strike however, Boot jumped over the cage and landed in between them, blocking both the blows, and then he back flipped and kneed both of them in the face knocking them to the ground.

"Fight's over! Clear out," Boot shouted at the audience. The students started to shuffle out, one in excitement saying, "I knew it. Someone always breaks up a fight like this at the last second. Pay up."

Boot looked down at them, grabbed their faces, started healing them, and said, "Ozpin is waiting for us, so get dressed and let's go," and let go of their reformed faces. Vick gasping and saying, "I was still better looking than him before the healing."

Emily grabbed both of them by their collars, and started dragging them towards Ozpin's office.

**What does Ozpin want with BLDE? Who will be hit in the face next? Is Boot really that ugly? No, not really.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chpt. 7**

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee as Team BLDE entered the room. "Team BLDE reporting for duty," said Boot. Ozpin took another sip and said, "Good, I want you to debrief Team RWBY. Vick, I want you to take Ruby Rose. Happy, you'll take Weiss Schnee. Emily, you'll take Blake Belladonna. And Boot, you'll take your sis-"

Boot cut him off with anger seeping in his voice, "No, she won't listen to me as family, let alone as a debrief."

"You will debrief her, and you are the best option. She's been through a traumatic event, and she needs someone she knows."

"I would happily do it, but right now she hates me and I can't do a damn thing about it. And it's entirely your damn fault."

Ozpin looked at Boot for a second and typed a message in his scroll, "all of you are to debrief now," with a pause, "except you, Boot."

As the rest of the team left, Boot sat down, and Ozpin took his chair and said, "So, why do you not trust me?"

"Because first, you send us on a mission which failed even before we even landed, left us stranded in the forest to die, damaged me and my team's mental health, and the absolute worst thing is that you forced us to keep that secret even though we don't even know who we were to attack and who attacked us."

Ozpin contemplated. "You're right."

"Don't get me started on- Wait, what?"

"You're right. I shouldn't have sent you on that mission, and I shouldn't force you to keep this traumatic event to yourself. You can say whatever you want to whomever you choose." He took another sip from his mug, "For now, can you please debrief Yang, this information is vital."

"Uh, yes. Yes sir," and he walked out.

Debriefing Room: Occupant Yang Xiao Long

"If you're gonna debrief me can you please hurry up, I have places to be," shouted Yang at the end of the table in the dimly lit room.

The door opened, "Finally." And someone walked through the door, "No. Oh hell no. This is not gonna happen. I hate him."

Boot took a seat at the end of the table, and asked, "Do you wanna know the real reason I didn't talk to you or Qrow?"

"Oh, so you lied to me."

"I never actually lied."

"What exactly happened? Before I crush your face."

"A few other teams and BLDE were sent out on a recon mission, our first one as hunters, to spy on a possible enemy encampment, but we got overconfident. As soon as the airships lands, we started taking dust rounds, and an airship literally fell on us, and me and my team was trapped under the airship. We could hear or comrades fighting and dying while we were stranded in the pitch black airship. We heard the slaughter, we heard them drag their bodies away, and we heard our only hope of rescue leave." He paused. "The psychological affects it has on a person is unbearable. I'm lucky I came out mostly fine, but my team members weren't so lucky. It took us three days just to get out of the wreckage."

_Flashback_

Inside the airship

"Guys, I think I hear someone outside. We're saved," cried Happy his ear against a wall.

"Really? No way?" said Vick running up to join him.

"Happy, you've been hearing noises for the past two days," said Emily her head in her knees.

"No, I really do hear something."

"He's right, I hear something, too," yelled Vick.

"Let me see," said Boot walking over. He put his ear to the wall, and heard noises outside. He, along with the rest of his team, started pounding and yelling against the wall.

Eventually, the wall started to shutter. Boot shouted, "stand back, they're gonna bust the wall down," and as he said that a huge slash appeared in the wall, then another. Light stared to pour in the room, and everyone was shielding their eyes. Then a loud growl was heard, and an enormous ursa, the size of a small house, slammed through the wall.

_Not now_, Boot thought, _we're way too tired for this_. Vick pulled out his bladed rings, Emily strapped on her blades, and Happy readied his scimitars, but unfortunately, they were all out of ammo from trying to breach the walls.

Emily led the charge and narrowly dodged the ursa's massive claws, and Boot used this opportunity to run along its arm and kick the ursa in its face. While Boot was kicking the Ursa, Happy ran through its legs, sliced its shins, and then stabbed it in the back of the legs, causing the ursa to fall over. Vick then threw several rings into its eyes while Emily ran onto its back and gave it a fatal slash to the back of its neck.

They climbed over the ursa's corpse out into the daylight. When they got out, they saw the remnants of a battlefield, with many corpses strewn around. They looked around taking in the fact that they were the only survivors.

Boot then felt very ill, and he turned to see Vick throw up exclaiming, "What is that horrible smell?" Boot smell it to, which why he was feeling sick.

"Puetrification. The bodies have begun to decay, that's why this place smells s bad," said Emily poking at a body, "it also appears that whoever attacked us doesn't want to be known. These are only friendly corpses. Which means that they took their bodies."

"Or there were none of their corpses to retrieve," said Happy, soddenly.

**How is BLDE going to get out of this predicament? Will there be more flashbacks in the future? Why are there so many questions? Will any reader actually read this far into the story?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chpt. 8**

_About 2 weeks after escaping the airship_

"Okay guys, I got some nice rabbits for Hap to cook up," Vick said entering a shack made from sheets of metal salvaged from the crashed airship which connected to the airship. Rain pattered against the sheets

"Great, put 'em right next to the fire wood," Happy pointed to the wood pile. Happy pulled out his scimitar, and began to slice the rabbits.

"So have Em and Boot been able to figure out where the hell we are?"

"Not yet. They couldn't find a single working radio, but they did mange to get a lot of ammo of some of the people so we have a decent stock."

"Any signs of a rescue?"

Happy slammed his scimitar furiously on the table cutting the rabbit's head off. "What do you think? There is no rescue. This was a secret operation, we don't exist here which means we never died here. We're gonna have to find out own way out or die in this god-forsaken forest!"

After a long pause, Vick said, "Hap. We'll get outta here. Don't worry big guy."

Boot yelled from the inside of the airship, "Guys get in here, I think we found something."

Vick and Happy ran to the destroyed command deck of the airship.

"What'd you guys find?" said Vick as he entered the room.

"Em managed to pull some battle maps of the area from the computer, and we believe we are somewhere in this area," Boot said pointing to an area of the map.

Em continued, "If we head south we should be able to make it out of the forest."

"That's great," exclaimed Happy, "How long will it take?"

"That's the problem," said Boot, "we don't know."

"We predict about a three or four month journey, but since no one knows just how big the Emerald Forest really is and the map never mentioned how far we were from civilization, we could be a long distance away."

"We figured today will be the last day to stay here. It's obvious that no one is gonna rescue us, so we'll have to rescue ourselves," said Boot.

"Let's have dinner first, and then we can talk about what we should pack," said Happy.

"I'll be sure to pack my tooth brush," said Vick. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Did you just crack a joke?" said Happy in disbelief.

"Yea, what about it."

"Well in the four years I've known you; you have never once cracked a joke, ever."

"I figured that I may as well since we have no idea how long we have left to live."

"This better not be a regular thing with you. A stealthy guy like you running his big mouth is not a good combo."

"Yea, let's eat, I'm hungry."

_4 months later_

"Three damnable nevermore! Come on wasn't two enough!?"

"More running your feet, less running you're mouth, Vick," shouted Happy.

"Heads up," cried Emily, as the four of them scattered, dipping and dodging the razor sharp quills being fired a lightning speeds.

They continued to run until the came upon a large cliff, the three nevermore circling overhead.

"Great, now what? Stand and fight?" asked Happy.

"Wait a second, I know this cliff," said Emily, "This is the initiation cliff."

"You're right, Beacon has got to be close," said Boot.

"That still begs the question of what is to be done about the tweeties coming for our blood," exclaimed Vick as the nevermore came in for an attack.

"Isn't it obvious," said Happy.

"What?"

Happy pushed Vick off the cliff yelling, "Jump!" The rest of them dove off the cliff.

As they was falling, Boot noticed a large fire off in the distance, and one of the nevermores went to check it out. _I wonder who's done that? _

But before he could wonder more, one of the nevermores dove down and tried to eat him. He propelled himself with a shot from his boots, narrowly avoiding its massive beak. He managed to grab its tail as it passed him, and he got on its back and made his way its head. He started to kick it, each time firing a shot. Happy glided over next to the nevermore and wrapped his scimitars around its neck. "Now!" he cried, and Happy fired three rapid shots into its skull propelling him upward and the head into the blades. Happy a flurry of shots from his swords, pushing his swords up and slicing a gigantic slit in the nevermore's throat. The nevermore crumpled and fell.

Boot then noticed Vick and Emily on the other nevermore. Emily had her arm blades dug into the wing, and he noticed Vick also had his ring blades dug into the underside of the same wing. They both dragged their blades down the wing of the nevermore causing it to fall off, and caused the one-winged nevermore to his the base of the cliff.

As they reached the base of the cliff, they slid down the corpse of the nevermore and started running toward Beacon.

_Present day_

"After we got back to Beacon, we were never the same. I thought we were invincible before, but now I know, coming that close to death, no one is invincible. Vick who hardly ever made a noise became our group jokester and will never shut up. Hap who was already plagued with bipolar disorder had morphed the disorder from happy then sad to happy then angry, like he's a hulking rage-aholic. But the worst is Em. Nothing noticeable changed; she was already stoic and knowledgeable." He paused. "Then, we decided that instead of just being a recon team, we didn't want anyone to end up like us, so we decided that we were gonna be a rescue team. And we became the first rescue team of hunters."

"I… had no idea. I- I'm so sorry," said Yang with sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, too." Silence filled the room.

Boot broke the quietness by saying, "I wanna know what happened when I was gone. Especially how Baby Ruby got into Beacon early, but for now, I need debrief you."

"Okay," replied Yang soddenly.

"So, why were you and RWBY sent to the Forever Fall forest?"

**Why, indeed, my dear author? What questions shall be asked? Who shall be faced? When will I stop asking questions? Never.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chpt.9**

Ruby was again sitting in dark room about to be questioned by a man who brought her a plate full of cookies for the second time this semester. Across from her sat a man in a long trench coat with spikey black hair and a devilish smirk on his face that was almost creepy. He was spinning some sort of golden ring on his finger. After several cookies she decided to speak to him.

"So," she said swallowing another cookie, "what are you doing?"

"Spinning my blade manically," the man responded.

"Why?"

"To look, well, maniacal."

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm not very good at the whole debriefing thing and I figured I'd try a few different styles to see if they'd work. Speaking of, is it?"

She shook her head, "It's kinda hard to be maniacal after you've given someone a plate full of cookies."

"Good point. Well, I'm Vick Loise, rescuer and debriefer extraordinaire."

"Doing really well on that whole debriefing thing, are ya?"

"Yes, well we should probably get going on that. So what exactly happened?"

"It all really started when we were unlucky enough to stumble upon another robbery."

_Flashback_

"I'm telling you guys, there is absolutely nothing that could possibly go wrong," whined Ruby.

"Except we could all die horribly and painfully!" chimed Weiss.

"How?"

"It could literally explode in our faces," added Blake calmly.

"Come on Yang help a sister out."

"I'm gonna go with the others on this one, don't you remember what happened at the Vytal festival last time you tried one of your devious plots."

"That almost worked and you guys know it!" Weiss, Blake, and Yang all laughed.

Team RWBY was returning to Beacon from the Sunshine Café, but on their way, they passed by the Dust Til' Dawn dust shop.

"Oh I wanna see if they have any new weapons magazines," said Ruby giddily.

The four teammates walked into the shop to find a massive crowd of men in black and red suits.

A man with a cigar and cane stepped up to the clerk, "Hello again. Shall we continue from where we left off?"

The old clerk raised a heavy shotgun saying, "Not this time Torchwick," firing it, causing him to fall and fly back. Torchwick took the brunt of the blast as he too fell to the floor.

As the gunshot rang through the store, Team RWBY sprang into action. Ruby pulled out her scythe and smacked the two nearest thugs with the dull end. Two thugs ran up to Weiss, but she summoned a glyph under them, sending their heads into the ceiling. Blake threw her Gambol Shroud, fired it, and wrapped two more thugs up in the whip. Yang rocket over to the shopkeeper and punched the thug about to strike him, knocking the thug unconscious.

_Present day_

"The police shortly arrived there after, and took Torchwick and his brutes into custody," said RWBY.

"How does that have anything to do with you guys getting lost in the forest?" replied Vick.

"Well he said that he was gonna come after us and get us." Ruby talked faster and faster. "Then he escaped as soon as the police took him away, but we were already back at Beacon. Then, Team CRDL was sent on a mission to guard a dust train because of the increased dust raids. _Then_, CRDL was attacked, and Ozpin sent RWBY and JNPR to assist CRDL. It all seemed like it was a huge trap, but we didn't think it would be hard to defeat Torchwick again so we took it anyway. We took an airship out to the train, but once we got on, well, I'll tell the rest in flashback."

_Flashback_

Teams RWBY and JNPR were dropped on top of the last cart of the speeding train.

"Ok RWBY," said Ruby, "I want everyone to split up and search every single cart searching for-"

"Uh guys," said Jaune pointing to a group of bodies on the next open air cart, "I found CRDL."

The teams jumped down, and Ren checked their pulse, "They're just unconscious."

"But who did this?" asked Nora.

Just then, howls were heard all around the moving train, and a beowolf landed behind Nora and Ren. They both pulled out their weapons, but a spear protruded from its gaping mouth.

Pyrrha said, "We need to get inside now."

"Nora. Ren. You two grab CRDL and bring them inside the next train cart. Everyone else, cover them!" said Jaune running toward the train

Nora and Ren then proceed to throw two member of CRDL over each of their shoulders, and they went into the next cart. The rest of the teams followed firing shots into the forest.

Jaune sealed the cart, "Ok we should be safe in here for now." Loud pounding was heard coming from the door. "For a while," Jaune added.

"Isn't this a Schnee Dust Train?" asked Blake

Weiss looked around, "Yes, I think it is."

"Then shouldn't there be some sort of security system if Grimm attack?" asked Blake.

"You're right!" said Weiss. She then ran to a panel on the wall and slammed the _In Case of Emergency_ button.

Robots aligning the walls lit up and started moving toward the sealed door, all saying, "Grimm detected."

The robots open the door, ran outside, and started to attack the Grimm. Weiss then commanded several of the robots, "I, Weiss Schnee, command you to guard these people," pointing to the unconscious Team CRDL. The robots quickly took up defensive positions around CRDL.

"Ok, let's go," said Weiss running towards the battle, "We gotta help, or they'll be overrun."

The rest of the teams charged out with her. The battle with the Grimm lasted about 15 minutes, but Yang thought she heard something.

"Do you guys hear that?" she asked. The battle had died down and the sound of a flute started coming from the forest. It became louder and louder until a figure jumped out from the canopy of the forest and landed on the cart. The man was dressed in a white suit shirt with a gold vest and black slacks. He had a top had with a gold stripe along the base that held what appeared to be a flute which made the hat look like it had a steam pipe coming out of it.

"Hello there, children," said the man, "I'm Professor P. Ide Piper, you may call me The Piper. I'm the man who will be robbing this train. Now, if you'll excuse me." He pulled out his flute and played a melody. Just then, howls were heard all around them, more than they'd ever heard before.

"What is that?" cried Ruby over the howls.

"This is a flute, but what I've discovered with this flute, my friends, is why I am a professor." He played another tune, and hundreds of beowolves jumped from the canopies. RWBY and JNPR started to fight them off, but Ruby noticed something.

"Why aren't they attacking him?" Ruby said partway through cutting a beowolf in half.

"Ah, so you finally noticed," said The Piper walking through the battle nonchalantly, "I, being the great professor that I am, had discovered that the creatures of Grimm speak with a certain melody that flutes are able to replicate. So I'm able to call for help from these beowolves, and they're thinking I'm a defenseless beowolf. Now I'd love to go into detail of how the university rejected my intelligence and took away my teaching privileges, but I must be going. This train can't rob itself." He turned around and started walking back through the battle, "ta-ta, children."

Then, Yang rocketed toward him and punched him square in the face, and The Piper rocketed back, annoyed but unharmed. He looked up, "Fine, if you wanna play rough," he pulled out his flute and broke it in half. Two wires appeared from the broken flute, and The Piper pressed button, electrifying the wires, "let's play rough."

He snapped his whips at Yang, but she back flipped out of the way and fired two shots at him. He whipped them out of the air, spun around, and lashed at her feet. Yang jumped over it, but the other whip went upwards and caught her in her wrist, electrifying her. Yang screamed in pain as the volts ran through her body, her aura barely keeping her alive.

Just then a white figure whizzed past Yang, striking The Piper, but as the fight raged on, Yang sank slowly into unconsciousness.

**What will happen to Yang? Why is The Piper trying to rob a train? Will the author's jokes and references actually make people laugh?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chpt. 10**

_Great, now Yang's unconscious along with Jaune, _thought Ruby as she sliced her way through several more beowolves. Weiss had continued the fight with The Piper, and the rest were tied up with the beowolves. _So it's up to me to help Weiss._ Ruby fired a shot, propelling her forward.

She sliced down, but The Piper rolled out of the way. Ruby and Weiss were next to each other weapons ready.

"Bah, I don't have time for this," said The Piper, reattaching his flute. He put it away in his hat, and then pulled out another strange handbag-sized, metallic object. He pulled a lever on the object, and a bright beam of light fired toward them. Weiss was able to raise a protective glyph in front of her just in time, but everyone else was hit by the massive beam of light.

**Yang's Debriefing**

"The next thing I know, I wake up from unconsciousness mid-air with the train falling with the teams and me. As soon as we hit the ground, somehow all of us managing to survive, I notice that everyone except for Weiss, Jaune, and I, all are unconscious and have very little aura remaining."

"What happened next?" asked Boot with curiosity.

"We rounded up all the team members, started to defend them from Grimm, and then well, you know the rest."

"Ok, so let's recap. You were first attacked by Torchwick who vowed for revenge on RWBY. You were sent to help CRDL who were supposed to guard the train, expecting to walk into a trap and you did. Then you found CRDL as well as a butt-load of Grimm. Then after you activated the train defenses, you started to fight off the Grimm, but then Professor P. Ide Piper - that's what he said his name was, you're sure?"

"Positive."

"The Piper showed up, and you took it upon yourself to engage him, alone," Boot gave Yang a glare, "and was then knocked unconscious, only to wake up to save everyone."

"Sounds about right."

"Is there anything else you can think of that happened, at all?"

"I started getting debriefed by some ugly dude."

"Well if that's all, I guess you're free to go."

"Thank you," said Yang getting up and walking to the door, "Hey Boot."

"Yea?"

"Meet me by the Sunrise Café tomorrow, and bring your team. We can really get to know what happened to each other now."

"Yea, that sounds like a great idea. I'll meet you there at around 3, and then we can invite our teams over."

"Ok. See you then," Yang said with a smirk as she closed the door.

Boot felt his scroll vibrate for the fiftieth time, and he opened it to find messages from his teammates, primarily from Vick, asking him to hurry up.

_How long has it been? _thought Boot as he looked at the clock. _Jeez, I talked to Yang for three hours!_

He then got another message, this one from Ozpin saying _Gather BLDE and meet me in my office. -O_

Boot got up and opened the door, expecting to have to go on another search for his team, but as soon as he opened it he found all three teammates glaring at him.

"Where have you been?" asked Vick angrily.

"Long story, but I'll explain it later. For now, Ozpin needs to see us."

**Ozpin's Office**

Team BLDE walked into Ozpin's office expecting Ozpin and maybe Goodwitch, but they didn't expect to see the rest of their old professors as well. Professor Pickle was comparing his extravagant medical stories to the equally extravagant combat stories of Professor Peach. Professor Oobleck was rattling off history facts to the gym coordinator, Coach Khronos, who appeared to be uninterested. Professor Mendax, the stealth and deceit professor, was sitting quietly in the corner next to the professor of tactics and aura management, Professor Maximilius. And Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch stood at the head of Ozpin's desk silently.

Ozpin raised his hand, and the room quieted, "Thank you all for coming. The reason you are here is because we have encountered an old enemy with a new weapon, Professor P. Ide Piper."

Many of the teachers stood aghast at what they heard, even Professor Oobleck stopped sipping his coffee at what had been said.

"I understand the history many of you have had with The Piper, but we need to go on the offensive sooner rather than later. I would like you to prepare yourselves because I'm going to ask everyone to do something you won't want to." He paused.

Just then four more people about BLDE's age entered through the door. A girl with brown hair in a purple button-up jacket with a black skirt and purple leggings, a girl with blue jeans and a yellow hoodie which had the hood up and long yellow ears poking out from the top, a guy wearing a black shirt with a denim jacket and jeans, and another girl with a green tank top, green gloves, and black short-shorts.

_Oh no, not these people._ The girl in purple stepped forward saying, "Team RAZR reporting for duty."

**Who is Team RAZR? What will Ozpin ask of them? Will there be anymore feedback or is the author too perfect and handsome for feedback?**


End file.
